<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthdays by WhenIFindLoveAgain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043856">Birthdays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain'>WhenIFindLoveAgain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shuhua's birthday, and, Soojin goes out to simply and romantically spoil her with a picnic in their back garden and a bottle of her favourite wine and a cake she accidentally burnt even with the help of her Nanna over the phone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is quite sweet and romantic and happy; the world needs sweet and romantic and happy things, so, here we are :) I hope you enjoy this and come back to read whenever you feel down. However, it's not quite finished but I'll update it tomorrow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"OH!"</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua burst out laughing after her intitial surprise, seeing the enormous marble-chocolate birthday cake in front of her. She and Soojin were out in their beautiful back garden with their triple-tiered lawn, and, the towering Acorn trees both in their garden and next doors. The lemon tree by the back verandah had recently sprouted fruit, and, the raised verandah gave Shuhua and Soojin enough height to be able to pick the fruit at the top and middle of the tree as well as the bottom safely without the risk of any dodgy old ladders or asking their neighbours if they could borrow theirs. They didn't techinically own their house, they rented it, but, rented to buy it. Their landlord was Chinese, wealthy, and their home was one of hundreds he owned. It didn't seem to matter if they stayed there in that home forever, rent to buy it, or, bought it outright with either a mortgage, or, the current arrangement they had. Just as long as their cheque was deposited into his bank account each week, there wasn't a problem at all. Soojin had organized a big old tartan rug as a picnic blanket, and, had out a couple of bottles of nice wine in the vintage crystal-ware that had once been part of her Grandmother's enormous set from when all her children were at home, with little tea-light candles alight and out the way of potentially burning either herself and Shuhua, and, place just before Shuhua, was her birthday cake with little pink-and-white striped wax candles stuck into the top.</p><p> </p><p>"I will be slightly honest, even with my Nanna's help over the phone...very, very slightly burnt so, as you can see, the icing is like the same thickness as paving cement." Soojin knelt behind Shuhua on the picnic rug, her hands on the curves of her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, that's ok, icing cures everything and it's the thought that counts." Shuhua twisted around and repeatedly kissed Soojin on the cheek, her arms wrapped around her neck. "God, it's so big!" She exclaimed over her birthday cake.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought Nanna thought we might have a bit of a party." Soojin explained, hugging Shuha's, chin resting on the crook of her shoulder and neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, I love you Nanna; tell her I love her for me." Shuhua cooed.</p><p> </p><p>"You can have a chat to her on the phone later, she wants to know what you think of her cooking." Soojin told her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds lovely." Shuhua drew Soojin down to be beside her, and, Soojin hummed a random melody beneath her breath as Shuhua blew out her candles and cut the cake. </p><p> </p><p>"How big a bit do you want?" She checked with Soojin.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking massive." Soojin said with a grim sort of confidence, looking directly at the perfect marble interior of the birthday cake.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua burst out laughing. She cut Soojin a moderately large slice and reminded her she could always come back for another bit. Before she ate anything, Soojin poured Shuhua a glass of the rose wine she liked but drank a strong rum and coke herself, having never been too keen on the way that wine seemed to stick to her gums and her teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you heard from Minnie since she went back to Thailand to see her Mum and Dad?" Shuhua asked.</p><p> </p><p>Soojin beamed softly. "Not a great deal, but, guess what?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"She reckons she's fallen in love."</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua practically screamed in delight. "Oh my God! She never does any of the love stuff - bloody hell, who is it?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>